


【蝙超】Running Away 逡巡（pwp,BDSM）(上)

by cheesestrawberry



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Extended Universe, DC Extended Universe RPF, DCEU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesestrawberry/pseuds/cheesestrawberry
Summary: 一篇pwp，本蝙X亨超~ 警告：字母描写（中度BDS/M），人物OOC，女装，dirty talk，blowjob，乳胶，是搞笑文了，慎入~废话太多了总结一下——五旬老汉千里寻妻，美貌少妇流落风尘（全错~





	【蝙超】Running Away 逡巡（pwp,BDSM）(上)

Üstten 从头开始。

 

爱都是制造例外。如果你爱，你将希望自己被损坏、被凌驾、被命令、被支配。

 

这句用烫金漆刻在邀请函上的话，昭示了这片纸醉金迷背后的隐秘与不堪。当然，在钱和身体能够玩转一切的游戏规则里，当你名气与财富皆有时，所有的荒谬便都有了通行证。

“我想是时候开始演出了，不是吗，艾娃？”来这里的每位客人都带着面具，可面具下的声音却掩不住欲望和残忍的真相。克拉克瞬间被压制成一个弯腰扭曲的动作，柔软的乳肉随之颤抖晃动，看起来随时可能从黑色抹胸中跳脱而出。“艾娃”是布鲁斯和他在床笫间的一句暗语，取自夏娃的异体，含义不言自喻。

 

布鲁斯的手掌在他被蕾丝短裙勉强包裹的臀部游走探索，皮肤温热的触感逐渐唤醒了他对身下躯体的渴望。他调整到一个隐秘的角度，将手指探入了裙底。没有想象中柔软布料的阻隔，他直接触到了一个微微肿胀的会yin。“天呐，你简直比我想象的更下贱。你希望我整日都在操你，不是吗？”他温热的呼吸拂上克拉克的脸庞“你知道——我会很乐于沉迷于你这样病态扭曲的幻想的。”

 

\----------------------------------------

 

超人在调查那个长得像巨大鳄梨的行星时，被喷上了一种神秘的外星粘液。这种化学物质的效果几乎是瞬间的，他在将哥谭几乎一半的猫抱上树的那一刻才猛然意识到——他完了！他用颤抖的手拨通了布鲁斯的电话，“如果有一天我失控了，犯下了无可挽回的过错，被宣判为全人类的公敌，你会怎么做？”

他的耳边传来新婚丈夫深情款款的声音，“我们一起，为真相赴死。”

 

克拉克二话没说把脚一蹬，以最快的速度将自己射出了哥谭。谁TM要和你一同赴死。

 

之后的克拉克基本失去了超能力，他学着布鲁斯在屋顶上扫荡，并试图破坏一些du贩交易，以此来挽回一点过错。然而，暴徒的包装不仅仅是刀和枪支，还有近距离杀伤力极强的火焰喷射器。幸运的是火焰没有烧伤克拉克，只是烧掉了他的简易飞行服，而这套夜总会牛郎的穿着则解释了他的绝地逃生。

 

然而他完全可以理解身后可怜的丈夫眼里燃着的火焰，他的新婚伴侣——毫无征兆地就黑化了，搞砸了他规划已久的罪案打击计划，如今居然还在这间非法俱乐部里向陌生人袒露肉体。

 

\----------------------------------

 

当布鲁斯的手惩罚性地拂过裙子前端的凸起时，克拉克轻轻喘着气，翻身坐到他的膝盖上，并以一个灿烂的笑容跨过了它。他决定先发制人，换上诱哄的语调：“既然来了，为何不好好享受一下呢？先生。”

 

他向后弯腰，臀部随着音乐摇摆晃动，向布鲁斯展示他作为人类的柔韧和曲线，布鲁斯从善如流地攀住他的腰臀，“好吧，今晚似乎有人想要炫耀一下。”

 

克拉克看似无意地从膝盖滑落地板，然后慢慢蹭上布鲁斯的大腿，他坐在膝盖上用双臂攀住了男人的脖子，蓝眼睛炽热地盯着对方“亲爱的，你想要一个吻吗？”“说实话，我可以吻你一整天。”感官的传递让两人充满了欲望，克拉克有些陶醉于这种面对面的感觉。他们的嘴唇在短暂的相遇后分开，一次又一次地快速接吻，炽热的呼吸混合在一起。就像他们刚开始交往时那样，热烈而又疯狂，对爱情的苦涩和未来的艰难一无所知。

而这时的布鲁斯残忍地用手指分开了两人唇舌的纠缠。克拉克本能地渴望着更多接触，近乎绝望的用嘴唇追随着温暖的指尖。他有些失落地俯向布鲁斯的大腿，用自己的胸轻柔地磨蹭着腿间想念已久的家伙。而布鲁斯注意到了周围锁定的几个贪婪眼神，他不得不按着克拉克胸前的织物，以防他的乳头从抹胸里脱出来。

 

“够了！”克拉克被气急败坏地拦腰抱起，他的男人确实有这样的大力气。

 

克拉克的双手被高举过头，捆在床头的铁栏杆上，脚踝被吊灯垂下的绳索连接着，身体几乎找不到一个平衡点。他变得无比兴奋，这个姿势再应景不过了，现在他可以作为一个人类，全身心地投入身体被完全主宰的体验。布鲁斯的阴jing摩擦在他潮湿的皮肤上，克拉克呻吟着，眼睛迷茫地望着布鲁斯上半身的肌肉曲线，腹部一阵抽搐。他努力地扭转身体，伸出舌头，想舔到眼前的热烫。“咬我，你可不会有任何乐趣，”布鲁斯一边说着，一边老练地用手指在克拉克的敏感带游走。他的皮肤被一缕玫瑰色的柔软吻了一下，克拉克的眼睛里注满了水，他给了布鲁斯一个无比诱人的咂嘴，“噢，宝贝儿，你现在的样子就像一只无助的小海马——”

克拉克张开嘴向他恳求，布鲁斯猛地插入，克拉克发出一声满足的呻吟，布鲁斯的热量、布鲁斯的味道几乎在瞬间侵入他的肺部，灼烧着他的鼻腔。布鲁斯舒服地叹息着被他温热的口腔内壁满满包裹住的感觉。一些垂下的头发柔软地贴在他的腿间，克拉克对着他粗长的物什上下摇头，唇舌徘徊在每一寸肉柱之上，疯狂地舔着，仿佛是如果做得够好，对方就能给他想要的东西似的。

克拉克的脊柱和腰臀形成一个近乎完美的弧线，随着布鲁斯的家伙在他口中挺动，克拉克吊起的双腿也不住地相互磨蹭着，他甚至耐不住地绷紧了圆翘的屁股。  
布鲁斯用指甲不轻不重地划擦着他的会阴，向克拉克发出信号，这个简单的部分正在结束。  
当布鲁斯把阴茎撤出他的嘴里时，克拉克呜咽着表达渴望。布鲁斯隔着布料抚弄了一下坚硬的凸起，弯了弯嘴角，”很有想法。“ 克拉克蠕动两下，他被粗暴地撕开了短裙，大腿被炽热的手掌覆盖。

当布鲁斯从乳房舔到锁骨时，他的拇指滑回了身后的沟壑。”你太湿了，只是吸一根老二就让你兴奋成这样？你简直天生就是个该被男人压在身下的表子。”

克拉克可以感觉到布鲁斯的阴茎在他背后拍打，在他诱人的腰窝上涂抹着兴奋。他无比渴望着布鲁斯的每一寸都充满他的身体，让他在疼痛和快感中颤抖尖叫。

“请……”克拉克恳求道。

他性感的丈夫从侧面靠过来，象征性地吻了吻他的卷发， “请求我什么？”布鲁斯的蓝眼睛在灯光下氲着危险的气息，克拉克觉得他的阴茎甚至涨得更大，如果这还有可能的话。

“我需要你，布鲁斯，拜托。”克拉克的声音颤抖到啜泣。

“需要我在哪里？”

“我需要你”他诱惑性地轻轻喘气，再次咬着下唇。他爱人眼中的俏皮表情告诉他，他必须逐字逐句地说出来。 “我希望我的屁股里塞满你的大家伙，我希望你能够狠狠地干我，直到我射到什么都没有……请——”最后，他嘲讽地补了一个请字，来回应这个恶劣的混蛋。

布鲁斯的脸上闪过一丝笑容， 他的阴茎早就坚硬如铁，“如你所愿，亲爱的。”

当布鲁斯整根没入时，克拉克充满欲望地颤抖着。

他的臀部被强制抬起，双腿架在布鲁斯的肩膀上，整个人只有一点点脊背靠在床头，作为支点的肩膀随着男根的不断进出被粗糙的床头铁花磨得生疼。  
这个姿势让布鲁斯可以插得更深，克拉克甚至可以随着顶弄的节奏隐约地看见肚皮上的一点凸起消失出现。他在被完全掌握和主宰的快感中失神尖叫。

布鲁斯一手揉着他圆润的臀肉，把那里都揉红了，“腿再分开点，别夹那么紧！”  
“啊……你慢点……啊……哈……”克拉克搂着他脖子，把颤抖的双腿尽力分开，让他进的更深。

克拉克可以看到自己后穴被昂扬的巨物撑开成一个单薄欲裂的环，看到每次随着激烈冲撞翻起的粉色肠肉，也能看到融化了肠液的润滑油随着进出，喷溅得遍布胸腹。他几乎要在高潮的强度中融化，只因布鲁斯强壮的手臂抓着他臀部的缘故，他的身体才没有失控地侧向一边。

克拉克看着自己的阴茎和囊袋随着猛烈地抽插不断贲张跳跃，前列腺液混着白浊流淌到胸前耳边，如此原始的视觉刺激简直让他红透了脸。

布鲁斯被克拉克温热紧致的内壁满满包裹着，这种美妙的快感烧得他眼角都红了，呼吸变得粗沉。他拍了拍克拉克柔软的臀肉，“你真他妈的棒。”然后一只手伸向前端，抚摸克拉克的囊袋，套弄他的前端。  
同时，布鲁斯又狠又深地顶了一下“告诉我，我不在的时候，这后面是不是也像现在这样，被野男人的爱液填得满满当当？说不定还有一两个惊喜的种子，正在里面生根发芽，是不是？嗯…？”

克拉克剜了他一眼，长睫慢慢扑闪了几下，一双水蓝色的眼睛勾着他不说话。布鲁斯吸了口气，饶是自制力过人也不想再忍，他抵着肠道尽头内射后拔出，苍白的浊液循着身体的曲线，流淌到小腹窈陷的沟壑处，和克拉克的体液交融在一处，不分彼此。

高潮过后，布鲁斯就把克拉克放了下来，克拉克摩挲着布鲁斯的背脊慢慢温存，布鲁斯却一手拍拍他的屁股，轻轻将他推开。克拉克不以为意，他依然沉浸在这场热烈性事后的兴奋之中。直到他看到布鲁斯手里拿着的东西——

布鲁斯手里持着一根长约3英尺的马鞭，银色的手柄，灰色的鞭身，一股寒流在炽热的事后氛围里迅速蔓延。

克拉克情不自禁地战栗。他从小在农场长大，知道塑钢马鞭的威力，这种鞭子只用来驯服最桀骜的野马，力道根本不是人体所能承受的。


End file.
